


What you’d do for a friend

by kimjunsutrash



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunsutrash/pseuds/kimjunsutrash
Summary: Minhyun and Daniel accidentally come across a porn channel and Daniel gets a little too excited.





	What you’d do for a friend

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this prompt in my head for a while but I’ve never found characters that can match it. This is the first fic that I’ve written in 3 years so it’s bound to be lame. Also, I haven’t immersed myself again in the fanfiction world yet (and english isn’t my first language!) so I know it adds to the lameness.  
> I recently signed up here and imported some of my old works from AFF (YIKES) so you can go check them out but remember that I wrote them 3-4 years ago so they will too, be lame.  
> The title is from The Neighborhood’s “Daddy Issues” because I lack creativity.  
> Follow me on twitter @kimjunsutrash.

Minhyun doesn’t know how they got here. The day Daniel came into his life, Minhyun was happy to have gained a new friend. Daniel had his own quirks, with his cute bunny teeth and his constant need to eat jelly and he wasn’t the type of person Minhyun would normally be around but Minhyun didn’t find them annoying. They had their differences, of course, Daniel was hyper and cheerful and always spreading love and Minhyun was more calm and nonchalant but they made it work either way.

  
And then one night Daniel was at his front doorstep, all wet from the rain and overwhelmed by his uncertain future, crying over a dream that he kept chasing and it kept fleeting away. Minhyun had given him some warm clothes and held him tight all night, and he had wondered how someone with such a broad body could seem so small in his arms. And in the morning when Daniel had tried to slip away from him unnoticed Minhyun had pulled him back in and told him that it was alright and that he was always gonna be there for Daniel, and this is what friends do. It was only after Daniel had finally cheered up and left Minhyun’s apartment that Minhyun realized that this is not what friends do, and maybe there was more than he wanted from Daniel than a friendship.

  
So it became a habit for Daniel to come over Minhyuns apartment. It made sense, his company building was closer to Minhyuns apartment than the MMO dorms and when he’d get out of the dance studio late at night, his feet would unwillingly push him to Minhyuns place. And Minhyun would always welcome him with arms wide open.  
They would lay on the couch, full with take-out or junk food, a beer or two and Daniel would curl up to Minhyun while they watched a movie until they fell asleep, his leg curled overs Minhyuns legs and his arm and head on Minhyuns chest.

  
This was the routine so once again; Minhyun really doesn’t know how they got here. Maybe it’s the bloating of all the food they ate, or the slight alcohol buzzing in their system but Minhyun is scrolling through channels, pausing too much between the channels and vaguely paying attention to them. Daniels' eyes are almost fluttering close, the bright light of the tv keeping him from slipping away.  
“I should not have eaten that much” Daniel murmurs against Minhyuns chest, and Minhyun lets out a hearty chuckle that vibrates through Daniel. He throws his hand on Daniels waist resting it there while looking down at Daniel with an endearing smile. But Daniel’s attention is trained on the tv.  
An explicit noise from it catches Minhyuns attention as he turns to see where the tv has landed. He grabs the remote off the ground to switch channels but it’s the soft ‘no’ that Daniel murmurs that stops him in his tracks. Daniel almost looks startled, as he didn’t expect himself to say that, but Minhyun obeys either way before turning his attention to the tv as well.

  
There are two men in the tv, obviously foreign and one of them has the arms wrapped around the other, holding him close in his lap as they move together. The noises they are making are explicit, to say the least, and Minhyun would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel a little turned on by them. The uncomfortable breathing coming from Daniel could say the same for him as well. He doesn’t dare look down at Daniel, he’s afraid to stop something beautiful that might’ve started. Instead, he noticed the men have picked up their pace and have gotten louder, so he secretly turns up the volume as well.  
The spike in the noises pulls a shudder from Daniel as he shifts his body closer to Minhyun. The weight of Daniel’s leg over his legs is evident but what’s more obvious is what he feels pressed against his left thigh.  
The corners of his lips curl and he still doesn’t look at Daniel, though he is beating himself up for missing that beautiful sight.

  
In front of him, the men have switched positions. One of them is lying on his front, his lower body propped against up a pillow. The other man doesn’t take his time; instead, he rams into him fast as soon as he enters him from behind. The bottom lets out a loud moan of pleasure before pursuing his lips together to keep his constant high pitched whines from coming out. Daniel lets out a shaky breath and unwilling rubs against Minhyuns thigh.  
It’s Minhyun the one that makes a slight movement as if to encourage Daniel. He moves his hand from Daniels' waist to his hair and stars caressing it slowly, eyes never shifting from the tv. Daniel looks up at him for a second to assure himself that this is really happening before turning his attention to the tv once more. He lets out a high pitched moan and it sends shivers through Minhyuns whole body, his own dick twitching in his shorts. Daniel starts slowly thrusting forward into Minhyuns leg, movements awkward but certain.

  
Minhyun tugs on his hair, pulling Daniel’s head up to look at him. The sight he is looking down at is unholy; Daniel’s slightly open mouth and dried lips, breathing hard and his half-lidded eyes looking up at Minhyun. Minhyun stares down into Daniel’s eyes, giving him a sly smirk and that’s all it takes to make Daniel shudder.  
He lets out a strong moan as his eyes fall shut and his movement quicken. He turns his attention to the tv again, his hand over Minhyuns chest curling into a tight ball. Minhyun puts his own hand over his fist and Daniel bites down on his lips to stifle another moan. The friction of the shorts against his own is almost driving Minhyun insane so he moves his hands down to pull up his loose shorts and expose his thigh, in hopes that Daniel understands.

  
It takes less than a second for Daniel to understand what’s happening. His hand leaves Minhyuns shirt and he pulls down the waistband of his pants low enough for him to pull out his cock. The heat of it against Minhyuns thigh pulls a moan from MInhyun from this time. Daniel lets out a choked moan before fisting the shirt again, this time harder and rutting against Minhyun thigh again. He speeds up his movements, the skin-to-skin sensation giving him all that he needs.  
Minhyun almost wants to laugh at how Daniel looks like right now, like a small puppy humping his owners’ leg, desperate and needy. It’s when Daniel starts letting out half moan half whines that Minhyun realizes he’s close. He pulls Daniel by his hair again, this time harder and looks down at him. Daniel is a sight, mouth open with lewd noises coming from it and half hooded eyes. This time Minhyun holds his ground and doesn’t let him avoid his gaze. He touches the bottom of Daniel’s bottom lip with his finger, before slowly sinking it into his wet mouth and resting it against his tongue.

  
“You wanna be a good boy?” Minhyun whispers and Daniel lets out a desperate whine in reply. “Come for me.” He says and Daniel wraps his mouth around Minhyuns finger, engulfing it in the wet heat. “I wanna see you come all over my thigh like the desperate little slut you are.”  
Daniel’s movements are quick but uneven, his breath catching in his throat. “Come for me baby boy”, whispers Minhyun and Daniels are gone, strands of white covering Minhyuns thigh as Daniel rides out his orgasm with a grunt. By the time he is done, he is twitching.

  
In the minutes that follow, none of them say anything. Minhyun takes this opportunity to turn off the tv. He puts his finger on the bottom of Daniels' chin and forces him to look up. He looks beautiful with a pinkish tint on his cheeks but his lips are quivering. “I’m sorry” he murmurs and looks down, avoiding Minhyun’s gaze.  
Minhyun immediately sits up and looks at him “No, don’t worry” he says but Daniel has his back to him and is avoiding his gaze. He wraps his arms around Daniels waist and whispers in his ear “Don’t worry baby, it’s alright, I wanted this”.

  
It’s only after the raggedy breathing is done that Daniel turns around to look at Minhyun. Minhyun gives him a sweet smile, before pulling him down once more to hug him tight. Daniel wraps around Minhyun tight like it’s a second nature. Yes, they’re dirty but they fall asleep next to each other either way, thinking of all the opportunities that the world has to offer to them tomorrow.


End file.
